


Greetings from Minnesota

by Kandai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Demonic Possession, Episode Related, Episode: s01e16 Shadow, Family Dynamics, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Half-Siblings, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Rating May Change, Season/Series 01, Torture, Work In Progress
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"J'ai téléphoné à John, je vous jure que j'ai essayé mais il ne répond à aucun de mes appels, il n'y a que son message qui tourne en boucle et qui dit que... je vous en prie, Dean, vous êtes peut-être mon dernier espoir de retrouver mon fils vivant. Il faut que vous m'aidiez, je vous en supplie." Ce qui n'est au départ qu'un cas de disparition isolé dans le Minnesota tourne vite en une affaire personnelle pour les Winchester. </p><p>UA Saison 1 - Post 1x15 avec des éléments du 4x19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings from Minnesota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faites attention aux nuits de mai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Erik Kripke
> 
> Note : J'étais tellement impatiente de vous présenter cette fanfiction ! Et pour cause, parce qu'en plus d'être une énième fic bourrée d'angst, d'hurt/comfort et de relations familiales bien moches, c'est une fic de moi-même illustrée par moi-même (bouh, la narcissique de service !) avec tous les dessins crosspostés en parallèle sur mon [DA](http://sui-kan.deviantart.com/) et [mon tumblr](http://always-keep-writing.tumblr.com/tagged/iuliart). Elle risque donc de prendre un temps énorme (parce que je suis la pire des noobs dès qu'il s'agit de prendre un crayon) alors je ne peux que vous encourager à être patient(e)s si vous décidez de vous jeter dans l'aventure. Bonne lecture !

#  Greetings from Minnesota 

 

#### PROLOGUE

#### NASTY WEATHER

* * *

Son inquiétude s’est muée en terreur dès qu’elle a vu le soir tomber sans que son fils ne donne le moindre signe de vie. C’est un jour tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal qui s’achève doucement au cœur du Minnesota, une journée qui aurait dû se terminer sur un dîner qu’elle a préparé il y a deux jours et qui attend toujours patiemment sur leur plan de travail, encore dégoulinant de gouttelettes d’eau froide – elle a peu de temps libre et encore moins pour cuisiner tous les jours, c’est une habitude à laquelle ils ont dû s’accommoder tant bien que mal. Il sait presque mieux se débrouiller qu’elle, son fils, autour d’une poêle et d’un four ; la plaisanterie sur le devoir de surgeler encore trop souvent s’est érodée entre eux mais elle a le mérite de les faire toujours rire.

Une blague ridicule et privée, comme ils en partagent tous les jours dès que le soir tombe et qu’ils se retrouvent face à face, sans rien d’autre que le bruit diffus de la télévision et les bruits sourds de leurs dialogues pour vaincre le silence. La maison est un peu grande pour eux deux, une mère et son enfant déjà grandi, mais ce n’est pas un espace qui leur déplaît malgré le temps qu’ils passent en la compagnie de l’autre. Ils s’accommodent, c’est tout, comme ils l’ont fait avec l’école, le travail de la mère, les plats surgelés, les pièces taciturnes et la place vide là où le père s’est jadis tenu pour la première fois, il y a quelques années.

Ce n’est pas une mauvaise vie.

Kate n’est pas une femme excessivement stricte lorsqu’on en vient à l’éducation de son fils unique et beaucoup lui reprochent cette tolérance perçue à tort comme du laxisme – à dire vrai, les reproches roulent trop facilement dans les petites villes encloisonnées dans la campagne américaine lorsqu’il s’agit de critiquer une mère célibataire dont le seul enfant a été conçu lors d’une liaison hors-mariage mais elle a appris à marcher au milieu la tête haute et à laisser glisser les commentaires désobligeants sur ses tabliers – mais les horaires ne sont pas une chose qu’elle prend à la légère sous son toit. Elle connaît la valeur des minutes, a appris à en peser le poids sur ses épaules, sait qu’il en faut peu pour faire la différence entre un patient vivant et un patient mort ; elle n’a pas élevé son fils pour lui apprendre à être en retard, Kate, et comme si rentrer dans une maison vide n’était pas déjà assez terrifiant comme ça, maintenant elle est forcée de veiller alors que le soir s’allonge sur le ciel languide, ses yeux alertes dépassant ses rideaux défraîchis pour guetter les silhouettes qui se profilent dans l’air brumeux du soir.

Elle attend, encore, alors que l’horloge égraine inlassablement les heures traînantes, son gratin oublié sur le flanc de la cuisine. Personne ne vient remonter son allée un peu négligée ou frapper au battant de sa porte avant un long moment – la sonnette est cassée depuis longtemps mais les voisins s’appliquent pourtant à appuyer sur le bouton silencieux, comme s’ils jouaient à faire semblant d’oublier. Ils encerclent la maison, bande de vautours avides de nouvelles, leur curiosité cachée sous les « Est-ce que tout va bien, Kate ? », « Il n’est toujours pas rentré ? », « Il est sûrement chez Jake ou Lucy, tu le connais, il n’aura pas vu le temps passer », « Si dans une demi-heure il n’est pas rentré, je crois que tu devrais appeler la police, Kate. » Elle les repousse sans un mot, tous autant qu’ils sont, les bras tremblants et la bile aux lèvres, son regard clair fixé sur l’horizon qui aspire impitoyablement le soleil.

C’est fini, songe-t-elle alors que l’astre du jour décline. Le soir de mai a dévoré son fils, servi sur un lit de brume.

Elle se résout à appeler la police et décrit sa situation tandis que la nuit grimpe lentement vers le plafond, avale la lumière qui persiste dans le crépuscule montant. Bientôt, la lune fait son apparition – en avance, s’il vous plaît, il convient de se presser à travers l’agitation de la nuit – et enveloppe le Minnesota d’une lumière blafarde et apaisante. Kate plisse des yeux dans l’espoir d’apercevoir une silhouette, agrippée de tout son être au combiné qu’elle a collé contre son oreille.

On dirait presque que les ombres qui mangent les murs de sa maison sont vivantes. Elle les entend presque ricaner dans le coin de la cuisine, les contours informes se muant en autant de mains et de gueules béantes. Sa voix dans le combiné la rassure, repousse de peu les bras difformes qui s’avancent lentement sur les murs ; tant qu’elle parle, tant qu’il y a du bruit entre ses murs, les terreurs resteront à distance.

Si elle ne s’arrête pas, peut-être que son fils finira par l’entendre, perdu qu’il est dans la nuit de mai. Peut-être finira-t-il par rentrer à la maison.

 

 

Sa déposition se fait de manière presque monotone, le policier au bout du fil répétant une série de questions d’une voix lasse, contraste flagrant avec sa propre voix qui s’étrangle sous le coup de la panique. Elle leur dit tout, se précipite et s’embrouille, persuadée que si elle termine rapidement, ils pourront lui rendre son garçon vivant et en bonne santé. Ce n’est qu’une impression, évidemment, un fantasme commun à toutes les mères éplorées qui guettent le retour de leurs enfants prodigues en grelottant sur le plancher de leur cuisine et Kate maudit sa gorge vacillante et ses syllabes traîtresses. Au bout du fil, la ronde recommence.

Oui, son fils est bien parti à l’école ce matin, comme chaque matin d’ailleurs, en prenant le bus qui vient faire le ramassage scolaire au coin de leur rue. Oui, il a bien répondu présent lors de l’appel quotidien – sinon l’école l’aurait contactée en exigeant de savoir où il était, voyons, soyons un peu logiques s’il vous plaît. Oui, il a été vu à la sortie des cours par des camarades de classe. Non, il n’a décidé de rentrer avec personne à la dernière minute : personne ne l’a vu accompagné, d’ailleurs et il n’a pas appelé pour la prévenir. Des problèmes à la maison ? Non, pas qu’elle s’en souvienne. Une fugue, madame ? Ce n’est pas son genre. Est-il parti rejoindre quelqu’un ? Une connaissance, un ami, une petite amie ou un petit ami ? Tous ses amis jurent qu’il n’est pas chez eux et il n’a pas de petite amie à rejoindre. Ni de petit ami, merci bien. Il n’a qu’elle au monde.

Elle et son fils, ça a toujours été comme ça.

— De la famille, alors ? demande le flic d’une voix traînante. Son père, peut-être ?

Elle frissonne quand il mentionne inévitablement le père, conjure les souvenirs d’une silhouette noire disparaissant sur les routes loin d’ici. Ses doigts se referment sur le combiné de plastique coloré, se retiennent lorsqu’il commence à craquer sous la pression. Le père de son fils… elle y a pensé, bien sûr. Elle sait qu’il lui manque de temps à autres, qu’il invente parfois ce que fabrique cet homme étrange loin d’eux, qu’il lui prête des rôles dont il ne sait rien – un jour, il est agent secret sur la piste de terroristes menaçant la sécurité du territoire, un autre, il est astronaute et fait régulièrement des voyages en orbite, un troisième jour enfin, il est un gangster constamment en fuite devant les autorités. Peu importe le scénario qui prend vie dans la tête de son garçon, ce dernier s’imagine qu’ils doivent manquer à cet homme solitaire, lui, l’enfant illégitime né d’une romance éphémère avec une infirmière sédentaire mais Kate n’est pas dupe, évidemment.

On ne manque pas à des hommes comme celui-là.

Pourtant, elle ne peut s’empêcher sa certitude de flancher.

Non, pas de père, dit-elle d’un ton qu’elle aimerait plus solide. Il ne saurait pas où chercher et Kate ne saurait pas comment le lui dire non plus, de toute façon, « tu sais, le gamin que tu as engendré après un soir sans lendemain, eh bien, il a disparu, tu t’en fous sans doute ». Peut-être qu’il ne s’en foutrait pas, au final, mais comment peut-elle faire la différence ? Il ne fait pas partie de leur vie. Il n’est rien qu’un visage ou un corps pour eux, un corps compact et une voix grave qui leur téléphone à la fin de septembre – un étranger pour son fils qui l’emmène boire des bières et regarder du base-ball une ou deux fois par an. Un homme dans les bras duquel elle s’est abandonnée quelques soirs de suite, sans honte ni regret – comment pourrait-elle seulement regretter son fils, l’un des rares rayons de soleil de sa vie monochrome, comment pourrait-elle avoir honte de s’être laissée emporter pour quelques nuits à peine par un sourire charmeur, un corps finement ciselé et un visage bien fait ?

Le visage d’un menteur, certes, mais elle n’a jamais regretté de l’avoir embrassé.

Pas de père, répète-t-elle et c’est une assurance, cette fois-ci.

— D’accord, réplique l’air à l’autre bout du fil. Il va me falloir le signalement de votre fils, madame.

Elle sort une photo de son portefeuille ; un geste inutile car elle connaît son garçon mais qui la rassure lorsqu’elle croise le sourire immobile qu’il lui renvoie. Elle l’imagine heureux et serein, fidèle à l’image qu’elle décrit à la police d’un ton monocorde.

Si elle peut l’imaginer vivant, c’est qu’il l’est encore.

Garçon, blanc, quinze ans, corpulence mince, les cheveux lisses et blonds, les yeux bleus, un mètre soixante-dix-huit ou peu s’en faut, presque un mètre quatre-vingt. Jeans, t-shirt kaki, un blouson léger car le temps est clément, un sac à dos de marque en guise de cartable. Une paire de baskets. Pas d’histoire de drogues, pas de fréquentation de gangs, pas de conneries au milieu d’un circuit de trafic d’armes. Pas de relations sexuelles dangereuses, de risque d’exposition. Des notes dans la moyenne supérieure – son fils est un bon élève. Une ex-copine qui n’en était pas une. Des amis. Pas de famille à part elle.

Une liste sans âme, réduite à des statistiques, des numéros inertes ; les mêmes qui racontent le portrait d’un adolescent somme toute normal.

Un jeune homme que la nuit a mangé.

L’alerte est lancée, elle l’entend circuler dans l’arrière-fond de la salle. La voix revient énoncer des platitudes à l’oreille de Kate, toujours morne et désolée.

— Nous allons faire notre possible pour retrouver notre possible, madame, mais soyez certaines que les prochains jours vont être difficiles, madame, rétorque le policier. Il est prouvé statistiquement parlant qu’au-delà de soixante-douze heures, les chances de retrouver la victime baissent considérablement de…

Elle raccroche avec douceur, incapable d’en entendre davantage, les yeux toujours braqués dans la nuit noire. Elle guette, une silhouette ou une tache, un signe de vie sur le fond immobile de la nuit ou bien, elle attend que les ombres qui ont grimpé sur ses murs se décident à la dévorer, elle aussi.

La maison est toujours vide de la présence de son fils lorsque l’aube perce enfin le manteau nocturne et épais. La police n’a donné aucune nouvelle encourageante, malgré ses vérifications insistantes, « restez où vous êtes, il se peut qu’il rentre tout seul à la maison » ; après sa onzième tasse de café noir, Kate appelle sa chef de service pour annoncer qu’il faudra la remplacer et esquive les questions angoissées de Stephie, sa voix pâlissant au fur et à mesure que les demandes s’égrainent, « Non, il n’est toujours pas rentré », « Oui, je te donne des nouvelles dès que j’en ai », « Je ne sais pas, Steph, je préfère ne pas penser à tout ce qui aurait pu arriver ». La nuit blanche porte mal son nom : Kate n’a jamais connu des heures plus noires que celles qu’elle a passées sous son porche, une lampe de poche à la main et les lèvres gercées par le froid, à faire l’aller-et-retour incessant jusqu’à sa cuisine pour récupérer un peu de cette chaleur fuyante.

— Ca va aller, m’dame, lui assure l’agent qui passe chez elle en marmonnant dans son talkie-walkie. On va finir par le retrouver.

Elle hoche la tête, les yeux fixés d’un air absent sur le soleil montant à l’est. La nuit ne lui a pas rendu son garçon, malgré ses prières silencieuses ; peut-être est-il déjà mort au fond d’une grotte quelconque, peut-être enlevé et ouvert pour lui arracher des organes, peut-être a-t-il simplement disparu sur les routes, comme son père l’a fait avant lui.

Creedance Clearwater Revival passe sur la radio antique qu’elle a posé sur le comptoir, un truc vintage qui rend un son dégueulasse mais qui a le mérite de donner un peu de cachet dans sa cuisine sans âme : résultat, les paroles s’entendent mal au milieu des grésillements. _I see a bad mood rising_ , une lune maléfique en train de monter et des ennuis sur la route sans lumières.

C’est là le sort de tous ceux qui se laissent entraîner par le parfum traître des soirées, sans doute.

Kate laisse ses doigts traîner sur les touches de son téléphone portable, cherchant un numéro qu’elle n’a composé que deux fois dans sa vie. Il est resté inchangé, malgré le temps passé et la distance inévitable qui les a immédiatement séparés, il est resté intouché quand elle a finalement cédé aux questions de son fils implorant et pourtant, elle ne peut s’empêcher de trembler en appuyant finalement sur la touche _Appel_.

_Don’t go out tonight, when it’s bound to take your life…_

Ticket express pour la messagerie, passez l’étape de la sonnerie. Ne collectez pas votre garçon en partant ; il a disparu et vous n’y pouvez rien, vous n’avez qu’à attendre qu’il redonne signe de vie, il y a encore de l’espoir au bout duquel s’agripper, n’est-ce pas, madame Milligan, faut pas perdre courage, d’accord et rappelez-nous si vous avez des informations ?

Peut-être que l’homme au bout du numéro qui clignote n’y peut rien non plus, perdu qu’il est sur ses satanées routes, mais au moins, elle sera rassurée de ne plus se savoir seule.

« Bonjour, ici John Winchester. Je ne peux pas être joignable. En cas d’urgence, téléphonez à mon fils Dean au numéro 866 907 32 35. Il pourra vous aider. »

La voix de Kate s’étouffe, hoquette misérablement alors que le bip résonne dans l’air encombré par les notes de la guitare. Le dernier refrain emplit déjà l’atmosphère pesante de la cuisine, un avertissement ou une prophétie ou une simple chanson qui tombe au mauvais moment.

_Don’t go out tonight._

— J-John, John, c’est Adam. Il faut que tu m-me rappelles, il faut… Je t’en p-prie, il-il-est arrivé… il s’est passé quelque chose de grave, j’ai-j’ai besoin que tu me rappelles, _John-_

 _Bip_ , coche loupé, ne prenez pas le suivant car il ne répondra pas et elle ne le sait que trop bien, madame Milligan. Kate sanglote dans la cuisine que le soleil colore d’un orange timide. La chanson éructe sa fin péniblement, au côté du bip-bip qui fait tristement écho dans le combiné et des pleurs qu’elle étouffe dans son pull.

_There’s a bad moon on the rise._

Les ombres qui ont grimpé sur ses murs cette nuit n’ont pas bougé d’un pouce.


End file.
